


i am always soft for you

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: Nightmares after being haunted by a ghost seem to be par for the course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so pointless but I'm having a crappy night so hi, some post-4x03 philinda fluff. Title from a poem.

Her heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest; every face she sees is demonic and terrifying- Daisy and Jemma and Fitz all loom at her looking like ghosts. She turns a corner and Phil is there, though his voice is concerned- her eyes burn with tears until she realizes Phil’s actually talking to her. She blinks awake, panic melting as Phil pulls her into his embrace.

She exhales, burying her nose in his neck as she calms slowly; Phil’s hands are gentle against her skin, soothing her as tears leak from her eyes. She closes them, clinging to him.

“I’m here. I’ve got you,” Phil murmurs into her hair, stroking his fingers through it as they lay curled in the dark of her room. She didn’t know quite when they decided her room was more _their_ room, but she liked falling asleep with his breath on her skin and his warmth in the sheets.

She took a breath, her heartrate finally slowing to a reasonable pace, nuzzling her nose into Phil’s neck. He held her a little tighter, lips pressing to the side of her head.

“It seemed bad,” he told her softly, and she nodded, keeping her eyes shut. “You said my name.”

“I keep seeing your face like that,” she admitted, voice thick. Her fingers dug into the back of his shirt. “It’s terrifying, Phil.”

“I wish I could make it better,” he murmured after a moment, hand cupping the back of her neck. Melinda blinked her eyes open, raising a hand to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over the stubbled cheek.

“You do make it better,” she whispered, thumb rasping along his jawline. “You’re here. You stay. That’s more than enough for me.”

Phil just looked at her, those bright blue eyes the only thing shining in the dark of her room. Her hand slid down his face, moving to cover his heart. The beat of it under her palm, steady as always, soothed her in ways she could never truly convey through words.

“I’m glad you came back,” he murmured, so soft she could barely hear it- she reached up with her mouth, finding his lips in the dark. He kissed her back easily, soft and warm, and she sighed.

“I could never leave you,” she whispered back, lips brushing his with every word. “I’m yours as you’re mine. Always.”

Phil pulled her closer, mouth capturing hers as she let herself melt into him. It was hard to tell where she ended and he began as they became wrapped up together, the covers wrapping around them as they sank into the mattress.

She didn’t have any more nightmares that night.


End file.
